I thank you very much for you life, miss
by Kaname-Black-Panther
Summary: Connor's dreams have taken a turn for the worst, but what if somewhere, thousands of miles away, his dreams are actually happening? Rated T for death and destruction.
1. Eleanor

_This is a story that I came up with when I went to my Grandparents' house. I was in bed and was thinking about how I'm running out of ideas, then this popped into my head. And Aidou and I might not continue the Passing Notes fiction, because she's moving. Very far away. And now I'm going to cry, because we're practically twins. This isn't fair! And this fan fiction is really morbid. And it's about Connor._

It is nighttime, and Connor Tempest is sleeping. Not for long, though, because just moments later, he is awake, and frightened. His dreams have been nightmares for the past few days. He crosses the room to find his pen and paper, to write his nightmare down. Always the same thing, only with someone different every night, he thinks to himself as he searches under his bed. When he finds the notebook and pen, he sits on his bed and begins to write. "Eleanor," he murmurs, "heart attack." Then he stuffs it back under his bed, laying down to try and get some sleep. But all he can think about is the girl in his dream. And the others. And their deaths. "What is wrong with me?" He wonders. "Their just dreams. Not real, not real at all." And that is what he keeps telling himself before he falls asleep once more.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Eleanor?" Susan asked, knocking on her door again. "Come on Eleanor let me in." No answer. What was wrong with that girl? She thought as she knocked for the final time, before just walking in. Empty. Eleanor wasn't there like she said she would be. Like the others. They always locked themselves in their rooms and never came out. Then when someone would come to check on them, they'd be gone, and wouldn't be seen for days, if ever. Many donors had gone missing the past few weeks at Sanctuary. It was strange. "Oh well, I'll just wait for her to come back." Susan sat on the bed to wait for her friends return.

_Okay I know this chapter is strange and hard to understand but everything will be cleared up in later chapters. And what with the 3's? I don't even know, I needed something to separate the Connor part and the Susan part. Please review!_


	2. Faith, and a sort of breakthrough

_**I'm actually updating this story! I'm so proud of myself! And I've figured out that this is set in Black Heart, after Connor leaves but before Grace and Lorcan go back to The Nocturne. So yeah.**_

Mosh Zu's POV

Mosh Zu sat at his desk (I don't know if he has a desk, probably, but for now he does!) pondering. What was happening here? Where were the donor's disappearing to? And why only female donor's? It was all very confusing, if you stopped to think about it. The donor's were vanishing. But it was deeper than that. They were acting strange. Scared, almost. The donor's were much jumpier than usual, it was hard to explain. And when one they started to exclude someone, the person just disappeared. And no one could find them. Trust me, they look all over Sanctuary. Nothing. No trace that anyone had gone. Except that they did.

"Mr. Kamal," a voice said, coming from the open door, "another one's gone."

Mosh Zu looked up.

"What?" He whispered.

"Another one's disappear this morning. And we can't find her."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Connor's POV

Connor woke up again, from another nightmare. He scrambled out of the cover's and got out his notebook.

"Faith, this time," He said, "Poisoned."

He sat on his bed, sweat pouring down his face. His dreams were so realistic, almost as if he were there. Or the one killing. Which he was. He wasn't actually killing the people, but in his dreams he was. Connor knew it couldn't be him, because his voice didn't sound like that. Like a serpent hissing. Connor couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone about these dreams. Jacoby? No, he'd never believe him. Jasmine? Well, she'd listen, but then tell Cheng Li. Cheng Li! Connor thought, jumping up. He could tell her!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Still Connor's POV

"Cheng Li!" Connor gasped as he ran into her office. He'd run the whole way.

"My god Connor, what?" Cheng Li yelled. She sat up real quick, almost knocking heads with Connor.

"I'm scared." Connor stammered, those being the only words that could come out of his mouth. Cheng Li gave him a weird look.

"You're scared?" She said.

"Yes, Cheng Li. It's this dream I keep having. It's so real, and has been happening every night for about a week. Here, I've written down the people that have, died in it." He held out the notebook for Cheng Li to take. She took it, and turned on the lamp by her nightstand.

"Connor, this doesn't make any sense to me."

"Cheng Li, it's a list of the people that have been dying in my dreams, and how they've died."

Cheng Li sighed and went back to reading the list.

"Okay, so why are you so worried about this?"

"Because I know I've been there before. I know those rooms, Grace has one just like it," Connor gasped, "at Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? That vampire place?" Connor nodded.

"Yes, and now that I think of it, I remember me-I mean the voice, talking about donors! These girls are donors!"

"Connor, do you think these things are actually happening? Because it's just a dream, and that's all. It's not real."

"But what if they are dying, what if it is really happening? See, look at the names on the list, look what they all have in common." He held the notebook under the light.

_1. Alice - stabbed_

_2. Beth - hanged_

_3. Casey - drowned_

_4. Danielle - shot_

_5. Eleanor - Heart attack_

_6. Faith - Poisoning_

"Well," Cheng Li said, "that is something, but still just a dream. Now go back to sleep, and expect extra work tomorrow for waking the captain."

_**OOOOOOOO Do you see the similarities between all the names? If so review and tell me! The first person to tell me the correct answer get's to be in the story, just come up with a name for yourself if you don't want your real name to be used.**_


	3. You All Guessed It, Grace

_**I'm updating this one finally! I'm kind of eager to get in chapters, just so I know what you guys think! I totally forgot all about this story and the promise I'd made for the first person to review the last chapter got to be in the story. And I'm proud to say that the first person to review was Alexs14! So, if you want, Alexs14, you can be in my story! But I'll need you to review and tell me what you want your name to be. Oh, and this is the ONLY Grace chapter in this story! So I hope you enjoy it because it will never happen in this story ever again. I wanted this story to be about Connor as much as possible!**_

_**Grace**_

Grace glanced around her room one last time before she turned off the light. She sat down carefully on her bed, not willing to lay down.

"_Grace,"_ A voice whispered. Grace covered her ears. Not again!

"_Come on Grace, stop being a party ruiner," _(A/N: I felt putting party pooper would be rude) Grace pressed her hands harder to her ears.

"_You can't block me out, Grace. No one can."_ Grace whimpered. She put her blanket over her and tried to calm down. _"Why don't you just give up, Grace. You have to some time, why not save yourself from anymore torture and let go of all this resistance." _Grace hesitantly removed her hands from her ears. _"Very good, Grace."_ The blanket pulled off of Grace suddenly. She gasped softly, expecting someone to be in the room with her. But there was no one. Just Grace, and an empty room. But the voice was still there.

"_See, Grace?" _The voice said, with an evil hint to its voice. _"It's not so bad now is it?" _She just sat there, fear filling her. _"Let me repeat myself, it's not so bad now is it?"_ She shook her head stiffly. She felt something cold and feathery touch her cheek softly, and she winced. _"Don't be afraid," _The voice whispered to her, _"this won't take long, I promise."_ Grace's eyes widened, becoming terrified. She tried to breathe, but her lungs wouldn't work. She kept gasping for air, and kept on not getting any. The room started to spin, and she saw everything start to turn dark. _"I thank you for your life, Miss."_ And then nothing.

_**That's it! That's the Grace chapter! Please review and have a nice day!**_


End file.
